I don't like roses
by SweetBlackay
Summary: Damon wants to surprise Elena on Valentine's Day and asks Bonnie for help


"Are you angry with me?"  
"No I am not."  
"Are you sure?"  
Bonnie smiles and turns to the window. "Yes I am." she reassures Jeremy on the phone.  
Jeremy hesitates. Tries to apologize again but he doesn't know what he ought to say to her. She seems to be really fine with it. "I am going to make it up to you. I promise Bonnie!"  
Smiling the former witch turns her back to the window and takes a long look through her dorm room. On her bed lays a nice light blue cocktail dress. Bonnie actually planned to surprise Jeremy with a fancy candle light dinner. But life never stops to disappoint the one Bonnie Bennett. "Sure. Finish your homework, Jer."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." And with those last words she hangs up. A loud sigh comes out of her mouth and she throws her phone on her bed. Tired and completely disappointed she lets herself drop on Elena's bed. There she lies on her stomach and thinks.  
Bonnie didn't want to tell Jeremy that she had plans and she wanted to have a nice Valentine's Day with her boyfriend. Jeremy still goes to high school and she has to take it into account. Though sometimes she wishes that he would drop school and just live, he already died twice and never really lived his life. He shouldn't waste it with school when life in Mystic Falls is short.  
She doesn't want to think about Jeremy dying again but the odds are high.

The second she turned on her back the door opens and closes. Bonnie thought that it would be her best friends who are last minute shopping because Caroline has a date in two hours and Elena is spending the evening with Damon. But as Bonnie turns her head weirdly to the door she saw the vampire she just thought about.  
"You know there is this thing called knocking."  
The Salvatore smirks and eyes her up. "Well hello to you too Miss Bennett." Bonnie stands up and tries not the be pleased by being called 'Miss Bennett'.  
"You meeting the little Gilbert tonight?" Damon inquiries. "Why you want to double date?"  
A loud laughter erupts from the vampire, Bonnie just rolls her eyes and takes the dress from the bed.  
"Double Date. You are funny. This anchor thing gave you humor. Another reason why you should thank me." he said while taking out his phone and writing a text. He doesn't see how Bonnie stills for a second but he looks up when he heard her closet door slamming.  
"What are you doing here Damon?" she demands to know very annoyed. Frowning he puts his phone into his jacket and shrugs. "Just setting up a little surprise for my girl."  
Damon takes a few steps toward Bonnie and looks her deep in the eyes. "Maybe a few candles, roses, cheesy music and some champagner or wine. And of course." He takes a deep breath whispers the last word. "Sex."  
Of course Bonnie keeps the eye contact and doesn't even flinch once. "Have fun." she replied solely and rushes past him.  
She doesn't make it far because Damon grabs her wrist. "Wait."  
"What is it?" Bonnie asks a little bit irritated she might has no plans but she is not desperate enough to spend her time in her dorm room while the boyfriend of her best friend sets the room up for Valentine's Day and apparently sex.  
"I don't know what's wrong with Jeremy but if you're not up to something would you help me?"

Bonnie's eyes become narrow and her gaze gets quite intense - for a second Damon thought he would get an aneurysm. Nothing happened though because Bonnie isn't a witch anymore she is a the anchor now. Way better than dead.  
"Why should I help you?" she questions with a frown. Damon grins at that. "If you help you don't have to destroy your pride for saying 'Thank you Damon' you know for bringing you back."  
Eye rolling she turns around, Damon lets her wrist go and he knows that she'd help. Bonnie takes a seat on her bed and isn't surprise when Damon stands already next to her bed.  
"Did you plan anything?"  
"Nope."  
"Well look who is boyfriend of the year." she murmurs and changes her sitting position in siting cross-legged. She looks up to Damon with a demanding look. "What were your expectations except sex?"  
"Dinner?"  
Bonnie nods. "You guys should go to this new place next to the book store."  
The Salvatore sighed. "I know right! They are booked though I already tried. Maybe I should ki…" - "No!" she interrupts him slightly confused. "No. No need to kill anyone. You have a table you can have my reservation."  
Damon grins. "Thank you BonBon." Stressing the first two words he sits down on the corner of Bonnies bed. Bonnie stays quiet and seems to think about something.  
Damon watches her quietly. He has to admit that the Bennett witches were always beautiful. He never really noticed but when he saw Bonnie the first time it really hits him. Bennett witches are hot.  
Especially Bonnie with her new hair cut it's brave for girls to cut their hiar that short. But Damon knows Bonnie and he knows she did it without a second thought. In addition to that he is certain that she's not regretting it. The way she rocks that hair cut she seems to love it in everyway.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asks softly his blue eyes roaming over her body.  
Bonnie drives her hand through her hair. "About something very special. What time will she be back?"  
"According to Caroline the shopping would take another hour." Bonnie nods and hums softly. "Roses are too ordinary. Maybe you should…" - "What are your favorites? What would you like for Valentine's Day?"  
Bonnie eyes widened and she looks at Damon with a confused gaze. "What?"  
"Just tell me. Elena loves you like a sister that means you two are quite alike. So what are your favorites? I am sure Elena will love it anyway."  
"Uh…" She doesn't know what to say. "Why don't you know the favorite arrangement of your girlfriend?" She changes the topic.  
"I know the arrangements she likes in bed and I can tell you that she likes them a lot."  
"You are disgusting." she sums his entire being dryly up.  
"I know."

They let their banter sink in for a few seconds before they start to laugh. Damon genuinely laughs because he knows they said those words already once. And back then he wanted to laugh too but the situation just didn't call for it. Seeing Bonnie laugh makes something in him flutter but he ignores it like always when the Bennett witch is involved.  
"We have a pattern." she tells him still laughing. "But okay. Let's get over it so I can go to the cinema and watch whatever they are airing tonight."  
"Depressing." he comments but doesn't say more.

He just sits on Bonnies bed and discussses with her which flowers he should order right now…

"But even if you order them right now no one will bring them in time! Everyone orders flowers on Valentine's Day!"  
"No everyone orders roses on Valentine's Day! You don't even like roses!"  
"That doesn't matter!"  
"Fine then I compel them to bring them in time!"

… and which song he should use.

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No! I will not listen to this song on repeat! That's torture!"  
"No it's romantic!"  
"It's stupid. And corny."  
"And I don't care. Elena will love it!"  
"Ugh… fine!"

After discussing the little things Damon left to compel some poor flower delivery guy and Bonnie takes a look on the film guide. She decides to watch The Notebook because she could use a happy end tonight.  
Damon came back after she ordered her seat, he holds a package and wiggles his eyebrows funny. "This will be fun." he said dropping the package on Bonnies bed.  
Bonnie opens the package while another guy steps into the dorm room with a bouquet of lilies. The stranger puts them on Carolines desk and leaves without a word. In the package which Bonnie opened are a whole lot of pink rose petals.  
"I told you no roses!" she yells.  
"They had no others!" he snaps. "No let's get to work!" Suddenly there was music. Good music. Old music. Bonnie knows the song who does not know Respect from Aretha Franklin?  
"Really?" One eyebrow rose but Damon already started to sing.  
"What you want? Baby I got it! What you need? You know I got it!"  
It was hiarious having Arethas strong talented voice and watching Damon lip syncing. The vampire walks toward Bonnie but reachs past her to grab a few petals. Dancing he threw them through the air.  
Bonnie can't resist anymore the song was contagious. Slowly she starts to move her hips, slighty lip syncing and throwing the petals over Elenas bed. They go on like this until the best part starts.  
Damon grabs Bonnies hand and turns her around. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T"  
Bonnie giggles. "Find out what it means to me!"  
"R-E-S-P-E-C-T" Both of them fill their hands with petals. "Take care of TCB"  
They throw the last petals in the air while dancing through the entire dorm room. Like maniacs they spin and dance in the rain of petals.

The song ends and Bonnie can't wipe the grin from her face, Damon seems to be fine too so she doesn't want to mention their weird behavior and just go with it.  
"Okay I have flowers, petals, a table and …"  
"Candles." she adds and points at the candles she used back then when she was a witch. "And a lighter." she throws one at him which he easily catches.  
"At times like these I wish your magic were back." A weak smile appears on Bonnies face she understands him. But at least she is here with the people she loves. And who made that possible? Damon Salvatore. The one who almost ripped her throat out, who killed her boyfriend and who is somehow her partner in crime.  
Damon Salvatore is an ass.  
"Thank you." she whispers. He might be an ass but he was an ass who knows what he's doing. He knows that his actions are dangerous and stupid and unavoidible. Sometimes Bonnie things he is the bad guy on purpose. But there also times where she thinks that Damon isn't able to think at all.  
"Thank you for bringing me back. You were very invested in this and I am grateful for that."  
"I did it for Elena." he responds.  
"I know but still thank you. For everything."  
Damon is stunned. Surprised. He never expected Bonnie to thank him. Never. She is a Bennett and those witches have a complete different level of pride. Anyhow he smiles and smiles even wider when he sees how she avoids eye contact.  
"You're welcome."

Then there is silence. Damon sets the candle alight and Bonnie puts her shoes on. No one talks and the romantic song Damon dislikes is playing softly in the background. Bonnie takes a careful look through her dorm room and has to admit that Damon and she did a good job.  
It's a lovely atmosphere here and Elena will love it. Bonnie loves it.  
"Elena will come in ten minutes."  
Bonnie turns her head to Damon. "Perfect. I have to go anyway the movie starts soon."  
She strikes her hair from her face and licks her lips. The vampire eyes the movements mesmerized by her skin and her lips. "Uh…" he says unintelligently.  
"Have fun?" she suggests uncertain.  
Damons gaze flies back to her eyes and he remembers. "Oh I will have fun."  
Grabbing her purse she rolls her eyes. "Disgusting." she mumbles. She was about to open the door when Damon called her back. "Bonnie wait!"  
"What is it?"  
He seems to hesitate and scratches the back of his head. "How should I put it…"  
A frown appears on Bonnies face."Just say it as it is." - "They die in the end."  
Emotions appear and disappear on Bonnies face at first confusion then realization and lastly a smirk. "I know!" Grinning she left the room and doesn't see Damons smile.

After the movie Bonnie read the texts she got while watching it. Elena was thrilled she loved what Damon and Bonnie planned for her. of course she doesn't know that Bonnie participated in planning. Caroline declared her Date as a disaster and asks Bonnie to meet up in the Grille.  
Bonnie texts an agreement to Caroline when suddenly the flower delivery guy appears out of nowhere. "Excuse me? Are you Bonnie Bennett?"  
Blinking Bonnie nods slowly.  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
He hands over a bouquet of dark blue roses. "Wh… What?!" The guy gets in a car and drives off and Bonnie still stands dumbstruck on the street in front of the cinema.  
The bouquet was beautiful though she doesn't understand why the flowers are dark blue. There are no dark blue roses in the word. A white card was buried in the roses.  
The former witch digs it out and reads it.

'Happy Valentine's Day BonBon!  
No girl should be unaprecciated on such a day!  
Especially not a girl like you!  
And by the way the dress was awesome!  
**- D**

PS: I bet you want to know how I got dark blue roses! It's because you hate roses.'

Bonnie can't stop smiling in delight for the rest of the week.


End file.
